


Apologies

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finland feels betrayed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sweden feels bad, Winter War, World War II, finland got hurt, life is hard when you're nuetral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sorry isn't good enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Sweden held Finland up as he trudged through the snow. Despite being neutral he had decided to visit the other nation and was now glad he had despite the risks. “You ‘kay Fin?” he asked when he paused for a breath.   
“I’m still here Sve” Finland mumbled back sagging against him  
“I’ll bandage ya when we get t’ you’re house” Sweden said firmly as he scooped the other man up and started moving more quickly through the snow.   
Finland initially protested but gave up quickly.   
Soon they where inside his little home barely more than a hut as it had been built in haste while avoiding the Germans.   
As Sweden laid him down on the bed and started boiling water he heard Finland mutter “I don’t see why you are even bothering to help”   
Sweden’s shoulders hunched as he began ripping a sheet into bandages “Beca’se I can’ help ya any oth’r way.” He said simply. I can’ t give ya g’ns or soldiers b’t I can help fix ya” he came over and started pulling off Finland’s boots and coat.   
Finland winced as he felt his leg wound reopen “I hate you but I hate Germany more” he snapped.   
Sweden paused. “I can le’ve if ya wan’ he offered backing away  
Finland thought for a second “No I might not die but I can’t bandage and fix all this myself and Norway is too far away” he seemed resigned.   
Sweden nodded and resumed undressing him being careful to avoid his broken ribs as he did so “What happened?” he asked tentatively as he did so.   
Finland sighed “I got caught smuggling weapons again by some of Germany’s men. Luckily they didn’t seem to know who I was so after the standard execution they left me to die”  
Sweden fought back a wince as he began washing and bandaging the various wounds covering Finland’s torso in silence.   
An hour later he was banking the fire and preparing to leave. Denmark was next on his list of people to check on and even with the way nations traveled it would take till morning to reach where he had been last seen. As he pulled his coat on and prepared to leave he was stopped by Finland’s voice  
“I know I shouldn’t blame you” It was quiet but apologetic seeming. “I just thought we were friends”   
“I kn’w” Sweden said awkwardly lingering by the door.   
Finland beckoned him closer to the chair he had been settled in (They thought if he sat up maybe his collarbone wouldn’t heal crooked as nations healing rates so often lead to). “Sve you know I don’t really hate you I’m just….”  
Sweden nodded he had fought enough wars alone with supposed allies claiming neutrality to know that it did indeed sting. “I’m sorry” he mumbled.   
Finland nodded sharply “okay then” he said clearly dismissing him.   
Sweden made his way back to the door “Oh and Sve?”  
“Ya?”  
“Thank you”


End file.
